List of Locations
El Claroarroyo - Where the Bells, and later, Alumit, live. A peaceful, rural farm town with a population of 200. Togy's house is located on 1 Pessegueiro Street. Stormguard, Cultivation Center - Immigrant neighborhood in Tokyo. Where Karai, Taima, Kokumotsu, and the Bellamy's live. And later on, the Morettis. Also, Stormguard has the Greenestone Hospital, P-Mart, Tokyo Sushi, Adler Ober/Grundschule, Stormguard School, and Bell Field. They have a baseball team named the Stormguard Tsunamis. Cascade, Cultivation Center - Neighborhood adjacent of Stormguard in Cultivation Center. The Canadian Bad Boys have their base here. High Springs, Cultivation Center - Neighborhood in the central part of Cultivation Center, sandwiched by Stormguard from the north and Cascade from the east and south. Home to BLOOM Magazine. and the High Springs Mountaineers baseball team. Stormguard Park, Cultivation Center - The neighborhood Togarashi and Alumit lived in their childhoods. Tokyo Sushi - The Sushi store that is owned by the Bellamy family. The Precures drop by for a sushi, usually after school. In Episode 6, a sushi made there becomes a Dark Raider and it terrorizes the city by shooting mini sushis and throwing cultivated wasabis at enemies. City Sushi - Rival sushi store owned by Eli Pena, who also owned P-Mart. Put out of business in Episode 15 by Tokyo Sushi. Greenestone Hospital - The hospital where Taima works part time. P-Mart - Upscale supermarket chain of two stores in Tokyo, many fruits and vegetables from Togarashi's family farm are sold in the supermarkets. Put out of business in episode 14 when the Canadian Bad Boys bombed it. The other store was bombed by the CBB 2 days before the episode. Stacy's - Department store in downtown Tokyo. Fleet Bank - Mutual savings bank. Has 2 locations (in Stormguard and El Claroarroyo) and is the official sponsor of the Stormguard Tsunamis and unfortunately for them, the phony urban farming contest in the movie. Adler Oberschule - The high school the precures except Nasubi, Shakira, Agnese and Miriam go to. The name literally translates to "Eagle High School" because the team mascot there is the eagle, and a German immigrant founded the school. There is free German courses along with the basic subjects and the graduates have a choice of going to Germany for college. Adler Grundschule - A primary school from kindergarten to grade 8 that is also operated by Adler Oberschule. Translates to "Eagle Primary School" and like it's counterpart, they are also the Eagles, and the German language is taught along with the basic subjects. Attended by Nasubi and Shakira. Tokyo Dome - Hosts a variety of sports events and concerts much like its real life counterpart. In Episode 2, Togarashi and Karai attended a phony concept there and paid 100,000 yen to get to the front row, and didn't realize until it was too late that it was a ripoff. Shirosekai - Homeland to the evil forces of Kurajo, it is a dark, depressing, medieval world with slaves from previous conquered worlds doing the slave work receiving nothing in return. If the slaves try to revolt, they are sent to Domhanthíos (Irish Gaelic: "Underworld") under the Castle Lair, where fire wolves eat them alive. leaving behind rotten corpse laying in the fire. It's a fate worse than death. Niwachi - A beautiful world filled with gardens, ranges, farms and waterfalls with a giant fountain called the Garden Fountain But when the Castillians and Cure Fear attacked the world, they poisoned the Garden Fountain, destroying all crops, which almost left the population sitting ducks to slavery in Shirosekai if not for the heroics of Igen Goldfield aka The Golden Bronco, the overlord of the Garden Land. After they defeat all of the Dark Raiders, the Cascade Sprinklers slowly replenishes the poisoned groundwater and repairs the fountain. Calamity Chamber - A room full of computer screens and a red, transparent chamber, powered by fear, suffering, and death when the Castilians attack the universe (especially Earth and Niwachi.). When it's complete, Cure Fear will hatch, creating famines all across the universe. Category:Locations